Miracle
by ryuni shakila
Summary: kenapa euisa belum keluar juga? ini sudah hampir satu jam." kata Leeteuk/andai kelak ku tak ada disisimu lagi. jangan. pernah tangisi kepergianku/'Jangan menangis, hyung aku tak suka melihat air mata itu. aku hanya ingin tidur sebentar hyung.'/kyuhyun x leeteuk/brothership/mungkin ini bisa dikatakan masih prolog.. langsung baca saja ne.. klik 'back' jika tidak suka.


Andai bisa, akan kuambil sakit itu. Agar hanya aku yang merasakannya. Asal bukan kau. Kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Kau lebih berharga dari benda yang paling berharga.

Cho Kyuhyun

Park Jung Soo

Kim Young Woon

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

MIRACLE chap 1

Hurt/Angst, Brothership, Typo(s) dimana-mana, Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini.

Yang tidak suka silakan klik 'BACK' maka semua akan beres. Don't bash main cast. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. Mereka tak tahu apa-apa. Arrachi.

Ini ff murni pemikiran dari ide gila saya. Kalaupun ada yang mengatakan ini ff pernah dipublish itu hanya kebetulan belaka. Karena sejujurnya saya tidak pernah tahu itu. Jika ada kesamaan judul, isi, atau jalan ceritanya, saya minta maaf. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka, tidak ada unsur sengaja.

.

.

Mata itu terpejam, terlihat begitu damai. Waktu terasa sangat lama bagi seorang namja tampan bermata onyx yang tengah terbaring pasrah itu. Sudah 1 jam lebih, tetapi belum ada satupun yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Pintu dari sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan "ICCU" itu belum juga terbuka. Menandakan bahwa penanganan tim medis masih terus berjalan.

Diluar ruangan terlihat seorang namja yang berusia sekitar 35 tahun tengah berjalan mondar-mandir sambil sesekali menengok kedalam ruangan melalui kaca kecil yang ada di pintu ruangan tersebut. Sesekali pula dia melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kanannya. Sudah hampir dua jam dia terus menanti pintu itu untuk segera terbuka. Tepatnya semenjak dia mendapat telepon dari pihak rumah sakit yang mengatakan bahwa adiknya mengalami kecelakaan.

Perasaan cemas dan khawatir langsung menyelimuti hatinya. Dia sangat takut hal buruk yang nanti akan menimpa adiknya tersebut. "Kenapa euisa belum keluar juga?" Kata Leeteuk sambil melirik kembali jam ditangannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Andai kelak ku tak ada disisimu lagi. **_

_**Jangan pernah menangisi kematianku. **_

_**Karena itu akan membuatku tidak tenang di alam sana. **_

_**Namun jika Tuhan berkehendak lain. **_

_**Yakinlah bahwa itu adalah kesempatan kedua bagiku untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku.**_

Leeteuk masih terus menunggu euisa keluar dari ruang ICCU. Melihat sedikit yang dilakukan tim medis dalam menangani adiknya itu, mau tidak mau membuat Leeteuk menangis. Meski air matanya sudah dia tahan dan tidak berfikiran buruk dulu tentang keadaan adiknya. Namun melihat euisa belum juga keluar membuat Leeteuk takut jika adiknya tidak bisa diselamatkan.

'**Jangan menangis, hyung. Aku tidak suka melihat air mata itu. Aku hanya tidur sebentar, hyung.'** Kyuhyun belum juga sadarkan diri. Ini sudah hampir satu jam semenjak euisa keluar dari ruang ICCU dan memberitahu Leeteuk tentang kondisi Kyuhyun.

Dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun mengalami benturan yang sangat keras dikepala bagian belakang. Sehingga menyebabkan dia dalam keadaan koma. Bagian tersebut adalah bagian yang sangat fatal bagi kehidupan manusia. Karena disitu adalah pusat yang menghubungkan syaraf-syaraf kecil menuju otak. Jika salah satu syaraf tersebut putus maka otak tidak akan bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

Leeteuk sudah diizinkan menjenguk Kyuhyun namun harus memakai pakaian steril. Suhu ruangan yang sangat dingin langsung menusuk kulitnya saat dia baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. Leeteuk berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang tempat Kyuhyun berbaring saat ini. Rasanya seperti mimpi buruk saja. Padahal baru tadi pagi mereka bercanda sebelum Kyuhyun berangkat kuliah. Dan sekarang Leeteuk harus menerima kenyataan pahit itu.

Seandainya hari ini dia melarang Kyuhyun untuk membawa motor sendiri, kejadian ini pasti tidak akan terjadi. Seandainya tadi pagi Leeteuk tidak berpesan pada Kyuhyun untuk pulang cepat, pasti ini tak akan terjadi. Senadainya dia mau mengantar Kyuhyun ke kampus, pasti kecelakaan itu tidak akan pernah menimpa Kyuhyun.

Masih terekam dengan jelas kejadian pagi tadi saat dimana Kyuhyun meminta Leeteuk untuk mengantarkannya ke kampus. Tidak seperti biasanya Kyuhyun bersikap manja terhadap dirinya. Biasanya juga Kyuhyun pergi ke kampus sendiri dengan mengendarai sepeda motormya. Namun hari ini berbeda.

Pertahanan Leeteuk runtuh sudah. Dia sudah tidak sanggup melihat keadaan Kyuhyun seperti saat ini. Apalagi saat mengingat moment pagi hari sebelum kejadiaan naas yang menimpa adik kesayangannya itu terjadi. Leeteuk terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Kyuhyun. Rasa bersalah itu menyeruak kedalam hatinya. Terasa sangat menyesakkan dadanya.

**.**

**.**

'**Jebalyo, hyung~ Jangan menangis. Uljima ne~ Aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar saja. Aku merasa sangat lelah sekali.'**

Mata onyx itu terus saja terpejam. Sungguh, waktu terasa semakin lama bagi Leeteuk. Leeteuk tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi selain berdoa dan menunggu agar Kyuhyun segera membuka matanya. Meski menunggu itu terasa sangat membosankan dan Leeteuk sangat tidak suka jika harus menunggu apalagi ini sangat lama.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan angka 23.00 KST. Suasana rumah sakit pun sudah sangat sepi karena sebagian penghuninya telah tertidur. Namun tidak dengan Leeteuk yang masih terjaga. Sedikitpun dia tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Jam besuknya sudah habis sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Jadi Leeteuk menunggu Kyuhyun diluar ruangan.

Berkali-kali Leeteuk bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang ICCU untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tega membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Ingin rasanya Leeteuk terus berada disamping Kyuhyun. Menggenggam erat tangannya. Membagi sebagian kekuatan yang dia miliki kepada Kyuhyun.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku melihat ada dua cahaya putih yang sangat terang datang menghampiriku. **_

_**Cahaya terangnya mampu menyilaukan mata. **_

_**Semakin lama, cahaya itu semakin mendekat padaku. **_

_**Aku bertanya dalam hati, cahaya apakah gerangan? **_

_**Kenapa sinarnya begitu menyilaukan mata?**_

Pagi ini Leeteuk sudah kelihatan lebih segar. Dia baru saja pulang ke apartementnya. Kalau saja pagi-pagi sekali Kangin tidak datang dan mengancam akan memecat Leeteuk, tentu Leeteuk masih setia menunggu Kyuhyun.

Meski Kangin datang terlambat, tetapi kedatangan Kangin sangat membantu Leeteuk. Setidaknya, ada yang menggantikan menjaga Kyuhyun sementara selama dia pulang ke apartement.

**.**

**.**

Baru saja Leeteuk keluar dari apartement hendak berangkat menuju rumah sakit, ada Sungmin dan Donghae berjalan sedikit tergesa menghampiri Leeteuk. Mereka berdua baru mendapat kabar kalau Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan tadi malam dari Kangin.

Sungmin dan Donghae adalah sahabat Kyuhyun karena Sungmin juga adalah adik dari Kangin, pimpinan dimana Leeteuk bekerja. Bukannya mereka enggan datang kerumah sakit saat itu juga, tetapi Leeteuk lah yang melarang dengan alasan sudah larut malam.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Kyuhyun belum sadar juga. Sekarang hyung mau kesana."

"Kalau begitu, kita bareng saja, hyung. Kajja~"

Dengan menggunakan mobil Sungmin, mereka bertiga berangkat menuju rumah sakit. Leeteuk membawa beberapa pakaian untuk Kyuhyun selama Kyuhyun dirawat dirumah sakit.

Mereka secara bergantian datang menjenguk Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya bicara, meski mereka tahu Kyuhyun tidak mungkin meresponnya. Tetapi, besar harapan mereka agar Kyuhyun segera membuka matanya.

**.**

**.**

Leeteuk segera menghampiri euisa yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Dia ingin tahu apakah sudah ada perkembangan dengan keadaan adiknya tersebut. "Euisa~ Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Tanya Leeteuk dengan wajah penuh harap.

Dokter menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Mianhae~ Kyuhyun belum sedikitpun menunjukkan perkembangannya." Mendengar penuturan euisa, membuat hati Leeteuk semakin berdenyut sakit. Sungguh, ingin rasanya Leeteuk menangis dan berteriak yang kencang untuk meluapkan perasaannya saat ini.

Ini sudah memasuki minggu pertama Kyuhyun dirawat dirumah sakit sejak kecelakaan yang dialaminya. Selama itu juga Kyuhyun belum menunjukkan tanda akan mau membuka matanya barang sekejap saja. Rasanya hal itu semakin mustahil melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang mengalami benturan keras di kepala bagian belakang.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah dipindahkan kamar vvip. Meski Leeteuk bingung dengan biaya untuk perawatan dan kamar yang kini ditempati Kyuhyun. Tetapi Leeteuk tidak peduli. Kyuhyun yang paling utama baginya. Kesembuhannya yang paling penting. Kangin lah yang memilihkan kamar itu dengan alasan agar Kyuhyun merasa nyaman.

"Kyu~ Ireona dongsaeng~ Apa kau tidak kangen dengan hyung dan teman-temanmu eoh~ Kenapa kau tidak lelah tidur terus eum~" Leeteuk kembali menangis. Digenggang erat tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Terasa dingin dan lemas, seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan didalamnya.

Leeteuk semakin erat menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Membelai lembut dan penuh kasih tangan tak berdaya itu. "Kyunnie~ Kenapa kau lama sekali tidurnya eoh~ Kau mimpi apa dongsaeng hyung yang paling tampan~" Leeteuk bergetar saat mengatakan itu. Dia sudah tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa mimpimu itu sangat indah, Kyu? Sehingga kau enggan untuk membuka matamu dan lebih suka mengabaikan hyung sendiri disini?" Air mata Leeteuk semakin deras mengalir. Dadanya terasa sesak.

Sakit rasanya saat teringat kembali percakapannya dengan euisa seminggu yang lalu. Euisa menjelaskan kemungkinan Kyuhyun sadar dengan cepat itu sangatlah tipis. Kalau pun dia sadar dengan cepat, kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan mengalami amnesia. Meski bersifat sementara, tetapi hal tersebut sangat berpengaruh terhadap kesehatan Kyuhyun.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cahaya itu semakin jelas terlihat.**_

_**Sinarnya meski menyilaukan mata, tetapi sangat hangat dan menyejukkan. **_

_**Aku bisa menyentuh cahaya itu. Sakit. **_

_**Tanganku seperti terkena sengatan listrik yang mempunyai tegangan tinggi.**_

_**Kedua cahaya itu menipuku.**_

_**Jika dirasakan sangat menyejukkan dan terasa hangat seperti sebuah pelukan yang sudah lama kurindukan. **_

_**Tetapi ketika aku menyentuhnya, mampu membuat telapak tanganku memerah seperti terkena luka bakar.**_

"Kyunnie~ Kapan kau akan membuka matamu eum~ Hyung rindu ingin memelukmu. Hiks~" Tangisan pilu terdengar dengan jelas dari mulut Leeteuk. Rasanya hampir bosan dia menunggu Kyuhyun untuk membuka matanya. Sudah satu bulan lamanya Kyuhyun berbaring pasrah diranjang rumah sakit.

'**Hyung~ Kumohon, jangan menangis. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah hyung. Aku kan namja kuat.'**

Bisik angin ke telinga Leeteuk. Seakan Kyuhyun tengah berbisik lembut padanya. Menenangkan hatinya. Membuat Leeteuk semakin menangis dalam pilu. "Apa kau tak lelah tertidur terus Kyu~ Hyung ingin melihat senyummu lagi. Hiks~ Rasanya sudah lama hyung tidak melihat senyum ceriamu."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Di depan yang terlihat hanya lah hamparan padang rumput yang hijau. **_

_**Di sepanjang jalan yang kulalui, tak satu pun aku menemukan kehidupan.**_

_**Hanya ada rerumputan hijau yang terlihat sangat segar.**_

_**Dalam tidur panjangku, aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu. **_

_**Tetapi, sedikir pun aku tidak bisa memelukmu. **_

_**Aku merindukan pelukan hangat itu.**_

"Kyunnie~ Hari ini aku mendapat nilai A loh untuk mata pelajaran matematika. Bukankah kau tahu, kalau aku sangat membenci pelajaran itu. Berkat dirimu, aku mendapatkan nilai A. Dan ini aku hadiahkan untukmu, Kyu. Asal kau mau membuka matamu dan lihatlah ini. Aku tidak bohong kan?"

Sungmin menyodorkan selembar kertas ujiuan dihadapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tangis yang siap meledak. Dadanya terasa sesak. Isakan kecil meluncur dari bibir shape M nya tersebut. Air matanya meluncur dengan bebas membasahi pakaiannya.

"Kyu~ Bangunlah~ Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin melihat nilaiku heh? Yakk~ Bangun kau Cho Kyuhyun, kalau tidak aku akan membencimu~"

_**Aku sangat mengenali suara ini.**_

_**Suara yang sangat lembut. **_

_**Suara yang sangat kurindukan. **_

_**Suara yang merengek seperti anak kecil saat tidak bisa memecahkan soal-soal. **_

_**Hahaha~ Aku sangat merindukannya.**_

_**Tetapi, aku masih ingin menikmati waktuku ditempat ini. **_

_**Ini belum saatnya aku bangun. **_

_**Rasanya nyaman sekali berada disini.**_

_**Membuatku betah dan enggan pergi dari sini.**_

_**Meski disini aku hanya sendirian.**_

**.**

**.**

Secara bergantian, Leeteuk, Kangin, Sungmin dan Donghae menjenguk Kyuhyun dan mengajak Kyuhyun bicara. Tanpa mengenal kata lelah, mereka melakukan itu dengan semangat meski hati mereka sakit melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Teukie hyung~" Donghae menepuk pundak Leeteuk guna membangunkan Leeteuk. Dongahe hampir menangis saat dia melihat Leeteuk tertidur disofa rumah sakit. "Sebaiknya hyung pulang dulu. Biar aku yang menjaga Kyuhyunnie." Lanjutnya.

"Eung~ Baiklah Hae~ Kalau begitu aku titip Kyuhyunnie ne."

"Ne, hyung."

Sepeninggalan Leeteuk, ruangan itu menjadi sunyi. Donghae masih terdiam ditempat sambil memandang Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Dengan langkah yang pelan, Donghae mulai menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun.

Mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang tersedia. Tidak banyak yang Donghae lakukan selain duduk diam sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun. Hanya dengan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti sekarang saja membuat kedua mata Donghae memanas.

"Kyu~" Hanya memanggil nama panggilan Kyuhyun saja rasanya sudah sangat berat dilidah. Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya agar dia tidak menangis didepan Kyuhyun. Donghae mulai mengambil tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Digenggamnya erat tangan yang terasa dingin itu.

"Kyuhyunnie~" Panggilnya lagi. Donghae masih mengumpulkan kekuatannya hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun. Ini bukan yang pertama bagi Donghae. Tetapi rasanya masih saja terasa sulit dilidah.

_**Suara siapakah ini? **_

_**Sepertinya aku juga sudah tidak asing dengan suara ini. **_

_**Tapi kenapa lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mendengar suaranya tanpa bisa memeluk.**_

"Kyuhyunnie~ Apa kau tidak ingin melihatku? Apa enaknya sih tidur terus? Capek tau~" Donghae bicara dengan suara yang bergetar. Meski mencoba mengajak Kyuhyun bercanda, tapi air mata itu tidak bisa dia sembunyikan.

"Cepatlah bangun Kyu~ Apa kau tak tahu, banyak hal yang sudah berubah semenjak kau tidur. Sungmin hyung mendapat nilai A dalam mata pelajaran matematika. Hahaha~" Donghae tertawa sambil menangis. Bagaimana bisa dia benar-benar tertawa, sementara orang yang sudah dia anggap adiknya sendiri sedang berjuang melawan hidupnya?

"Kau tahukan kalau Sungmin hyung itu sangat membenci matematika? Bukankah itu kejaiban." Donghae mengusap air matanya kasar. Donghae masih berusaha melanjutkan kata-katanya meski dadanya semakin bergemuruh menahan rasa sesak.

"Apa kau percaya dengan keajaiban Kyu?" Rasanya sulit mengatakan itu. "Aku percaya kalau keajaiban itu ada. Dan hyung juga percaya kalau keajaiban itu nanti juga akan datang untukmu"

Runtuh sudah. Setelah mengatak itu, Donghae menangis semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia merindukan Kyuhyun yang suka menjahilinya. Dia merindukan Kyuhyun yang selalu berteriak tidak jelas karena kalah main game padahal pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

Dia merindukan senyum mengerikan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun mendapatkan ide untuk menjahili siapapun termasuk dosen yang tidak dia sukai. Dia merindukan semua yang ada pada diri Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie~ Kau harus ingat ini ne. Kalau kau bangun nanti, hyung ingin memarahimu. Beraninya kau tidur selama itu eoh~ Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Teukie hyung?"

"Oh iya~ Aku juga sangat ingin memukul kepalamu itu. Karena kau sudah jahat pada kami, hiks~"

Donghae sudah tidak sanggup untuk bicara lagi. Dia membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir dipakaiannya Kyuhyun. Donghae masih mempertahankan posisinya yang memeluk Kyuhyun. Biarkan seperti ini.

'**Hyungdeul~ Jangan menangisi ku~ Aku semakin berat untuk meninggalkan kalian. Tetapi, aku masih ingin tidur lebih lama lagi~'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kenangan indah itu akan tetap tersimpan rapi dalam memory ingatanku.**_

_**Semua terangkai menjadi bait puisi yang merdu.**_

_**Mengalunkan nada-nada indah yang terdengar menyayat hati.**_

_**Mengiringi setiap langkah kaki yang terasa semakin berat untuk beranjak pergi.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

TBC

.

.

Annyeong~ Ini FF pertama saya yang cast utamanya pure Kyuhyun 3... Adakan yang memberi saya respon? Kalau responnya bagus, akan saya lanjutkan. Tapi kalau tidak ada yang memberi saya respon, yaa saya sudahi saja..

Sebenarnya saya ingin melanjutkan agar lebih oanjang lagi, tetapifisik saya sudah minta istirahat. Oke~ Last~ Saya minta reviewnyaaaa~

Sign,

Ryuni Bonju


End file.
